1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which is connected to a liquid container, and a position adjusting method of a liquid container which is connected to the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink which is accommodated in an ink cartridge which is an example of a liquid container onto a medium such as a sheet, as a liquid ejecting apparatus which can eject ink. In such a printer, in general, supplying of ink is performed by exchanging an ink cartridge with a new ink cartridge by adopting a configuration in which the ink cartridge can be detachable in a housing thereof.
However, since the ink cartridge should be set to a size which can be accommodated in the housing, in a case in which it is difficult to make an apparatus large, printing of a large volume is performed, or the like, it is necessary to perform exchanging work by stopping printing every time ink in the ink cartridge is used up.
Therefore, there is a printer in which supplying of ink is performed by injecting ink into a carriage-type intermediate ink tank which is connected to a housing through an ink tube from an ink pack which is provided on the outside of the housing, in order to reduce such an exchanging work of an ink cartridge (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-202347).
Meanwhile, the above described intermediate ink tank is generally connected to a connection unit which is provided in a housing; however, when a size thereof is particularly large, a manufacturing error, or an attachment error of members becomes large, and accordingly, there is a concern that a position thereof may be deviated, and a connection failure may occur.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to a printer to which ink is supplied from an ink pack which is provided on the outside of the housing, and becomes approximately common to a liquid ejecting apparatus in which there is a risk of a position deviation of a liquid container to be connected along with a movement toward a connecting direction.